Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': Early 1940s *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (Early 1940s-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': Early 1940s *'First heard': Any Disney cartoon in the early 1940s *'Area used': Worldwide Back in the early 1940s, Jimmy MacDonald used a siren whistle to create this whistle. This whistle is medium or high pitched and descending. Originally a Disney sound effect, it first debuted in Disney cartoons in the early 1940s, but it is currently to be announced which one first used it. Later, Warner Bros adapted this sound and used it in Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. If it was used there, some users may be confused with other whistles or it might be for real. In 1992, The Hollywood Edge added this whistle to the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library, along with other Disney cartoon whistle sounds from the library. In 2014, after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge, Sound Ideas took over to acquire it. This whistle is included in Descending Whistle CRT017302 from the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library. Similar sounds include CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY/CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY from the Warner Bros. Sound Effects Library and ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT. Today, it is one of the most common Cartoon Trax/Disney whistle sounds to be used in more than a thousand pieces of media. Sound Effect Description "Medium pitch whistle." Siren whistle bordering on a high pitch, descending. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Similar Variations *Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT017302 (included in the SFX sequence) Used In TV Shows *3-2-1 Penguins! *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV Series) *The Amazing World of Gumball *American Idol *Arthur (Probably heard in some episodes for real or may be confused with similar cartoon whistles) *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Barney & Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Time Rush *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Bonkers *Brum (2001-2002) *CatDog (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin".) *Chowder *Courage The Cowardly Dog (Also used in reverse in one episode) *Descendants: Wicked World (Heard once in "Trapped" and "United We Stand".) *Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "Ed Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle" as Eddy's tongue flips and gets stuck to the ice.) *The Fairly OddParents (May be confused for a whistle that Guy Moon often used in his score.) *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "House of Bloos".) *Fish Hooks *Gadget Boy *Grim & Evil (similar-sounding element in Guy Moon's score) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Again, may be confused as a music whistle in Guy Moon's score.) *Grojband (Used namely on Mina Beff.) *Harvey Girls Forever! (Heard once in "While You Weren't Sleeping".) *Henry's Amazing Animals *Hey Arnold! *Johnny Bravo (excludes Season 1) *Johnny Test *Kidsongs *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *The Little Mermaid: The Series *MAD *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard twice in "Sea Sick".) *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Three-Legged Race" and "Carried Away".) *Mr. Men and Little Miss *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Pappyland *PAW Patrol *Pingu (Heard in 2003-2006 episodes.) *Pink Panther and Pals *Power Rangers *Puppy Dog Pals *Samurai Jack (Heard once in EPISODE XXXIII and EPISODE XXXIX. May have been used in EPISODE IV or is confused with CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY.) *Sesame Street *Skinnamarink TV *SpongeBob SquarePants (Scarcely used in episodes 2008-onnward. There's occasionally a lower-pitched one in SSN 2-5, and a slightly higher-pitched one used at least twice in "Krabs a la Mode". A low-pitched one is also heard in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout".) *Squirrel Boy *Super Duper Sumos *Teletubbies *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Timon & Pumbaa *Tiny Planets *The Tom and Jerry Show *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard once in "See No Evil" in a lower pitch.) *Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Game, Set, Match" as Spike throws a watering can away.) *VeggieTales (later episodes) *The Voice *Ultimate Spider-Man *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *What a Cartoon! *What About Mimi? *What-a-Mess *Wipeout Canada *Xena: Warrior Princess (Used in "Takes One To Know One" when Ravenica clumsily knocks a knife into the air.) Movies *Aladdin (1992) (Heard once during the song "Prince Ali" and twice during the song "One Jump Ahead' as Aladdin and Abu jumps through inside the window and Genie of The Lamp throws a book off.) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *The Big Green (1995) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) (Heard once during the song "Super Highway".) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) (Heard once as a fire minion falls out of the house after chopping his way through.) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *George of the Jungle 2 (2003) *A Goofy Movie (1995) (Heard as Max Goof throws a opossum hat off the car.) *Inspector Gadget (1999) *Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) (Heard once during the opening song "Today's the Day" as Ducky slips and falls into the pond.) *Little Giants (1994) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) (segment 2, as Tigger swipes under a table) *Mary Poppins (1964) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard once near the end.) *Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) (Heard in the opening cartoon as the cat jumps off a chair.) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *The Pagemaster (1994) (Heard once as a pirate throws Richard Tyler into a boat.) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) (as Owl streaks out of the shot and Piglet slips in the cave.) *Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy (2004) (Namely as Popeye jumps down in the sky.) *Quest for Camelot (1998) (Twice, as Bladebeak runs away after transformed, and as he falls from a tree after pulling himself out.) *Robin Hood (1973) *Robots (2005) (Heard once when an overweight robot falls backwards.) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Heard once as Chloe falls into a punch bowl.) *Space Jam (1996) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Heard once in reverse as one of the seagulls drops into a shot.) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) (Twice, as Jerry flies out in the alley, and as he's launched from a tight spot in a cage.) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (Heard once in a low pitch) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *The Wild (2006) *Woody Woodpecker (2017 Film) Shorts *DC Super Hero Girls *Disney Cartoons *Disney Fairies *Get a Horse! (2013) (Shorts) (Heard once as Pete pops Mickey and Horace out of the screen.) *How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) (Shorts) *Joey Runs Away (1988) (Short) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (May have been heard in "Falling Hare", "The Ducktators" and later shorts) *Tom & Jerry (May have been heard in "Landing Stripling" as Tom is pulled into a tree trap.) *Trail Mix-Up (1993) *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) (Heard as Tigger swipes under table.) Videos *Baby Wordsworth (2005 video) *Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) (Heard 8 times when each baseball flies into the shot during BJ's pitch) *Barney - Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) (Videos) *Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (1996 video) *Barney's Fun & Games (1996) (Videos) Video Games PC: *Animaniacs Game Pack (1997) (Video Game) *Asterix: Caesar's Challenge (1995) *Cuphead *Jumpstart 1st Grade Reading (1996) *Kid Pix Deluxe 4 (Video Game) *Living Books: The Berenstain Bears Get In A Fight *Living Books: Little Monster at School *Living Books: The New Kid on the Block Phillips CD-i: *Asterix: Caesar's Challenge (1995) PlayStation 2: *Pop'n Music Fever (2007) (Heard only in Special Minigames.) PlayStation 3: *Lego Jurassic World (2015) PlayStation 4: *Lego Jurassic World (2015) Xbox 360: *Lego Jurassic World (2015) Xbox One: *Cuphead *Lego Jurassic World (2015) Nintendo 64: *Elmo's Letter Adventure (1999) *Elmo's Number Journey (1999) Wii U: *Lego Jurassic World (2015) Theme Parks LEGOLAND Theme Parks and Discovery Centers: *The Lego Movie 4D: A New Adventure (2016) (Used for characters zipping out sometimes.) Commercials UK: *Golden Wonder Wotsits - The Adventures of Willie & His Whopping Wotsit: Family (1997) USA: *Got Milk Commercial: Super Mario (1999) *Nickelodeon Magazine Commercial (1996-1997) *Ritz Bitz Sandwich - Sumo (2002) (Heard at the very beginning, as the sumo crackers jump) *Ritz Bits Sandwich - Hockey (2003) (Heard as a slice of cheese is whacked away.) Logos *Everland Entertainment (1999) (heard as one of the letters running around pops out) *Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1985-2006) (Inspector Gadget Variant) (1999) Bumpers *Cartoon Network Special BRB (2001) *Nickelodeon Bumpers (1990's-2000's) *Nickelodeon - The Nicktoons Blob (1993) Promos *ABC: Walt Disney World Happy Easter Parade (1997) *Cartoon Network: Fridays Promo (March 4, 2004) *Cartoon Network: Fridays Promo (3/26/2004) *Cartoon Network Fridays Promos (2006?) (Heard when an umbrella reveals the channel's logo.) *Kids WB: Afternoons Show - Xiaolin Showdown (2005) Trailers *A Goofy Movie (1995) (Trailers) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) (Trailers) *George of the Jungle 2 (2003) (Trailers) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) (Trailers) *Robots (2005) (Trailers) *The Tigger Movie (2000) (Trailers) *Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection (Trailer) (Heard once as Pete pops Mickey and Horace out of the screen.) TV Spots *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) (TV Spots) (Heard once in the 1993 VHS TV spot.) *Toy Story (1995) (TV Spots) (Heard once in the 1996 VHS TV spot.) TV Specials *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) *Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa (2002) Music *Diddley Dee - Cartoons *You Can Always Be Number One - Mickey Mouse Splashdance Logos *Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1985-2006) (Inspector Gadget Variant) (1999) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *Beanie Babies 4 (2018) *The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) *Best Pals Hand Shorts (Heard once in "Boomerang".) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) *The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Condorito *Pencilmation *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *Webkinz *WhitneyGoLucky Anime *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA *Azumanga Daioh (Used in a very low volume in episode 26.) *Bananya *Cells at Work! *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Super *Himouto! Umaru-chan *How Not to Summon a Demon Lord *Kill la Kill *Monster Musume *Pokémon *Super Gals! Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Cartoon Sound Effects Category:Whistle Sound Effects Category:Zip Sound Effects Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Siren Whistle Sound Effects Category:Hollywoodedge Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Category:Sounds That Are Not On Sound Ideas Warner Bros. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Created by Jimmy MacDonald Category:Barney Sound Effects Category:Slip Sound Effects Category:High Pitch Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Jesse Aruda Category:Mickey Mouse Sound Effects Category:Disney Classics Sound Effects Category:Winnie the Pooh Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Robert Poole II Category:Sound Effects Used by Mike Mancuso Category:Sound Effects Used by Jeff Hutchins Category:Sound Effects Used by Hacienda Post Category:Goofy Sound Effects Category:Teletubbies Sound Effects Category:Harvey Girls Forever! Sound Effects Category:Sounds That Are Not On Hollywoodedge Animation Collection Category:Sound Effects Used by Joel Valentine Category:Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Effects Category:Big Time Rush Sound Effects Category:Tom and Jerry Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects